The Pool Boy
by Smexis
Summary: AU where Lovino is a rich teenager that spends his days at his Grandpa's club where he secretely checks out the hot pool boy, Antonio. Language is more or less clean, with a few curse words here and there.


**Hi guys. I figured I would write a short one shot just to give you guys something to read. The ages in this are as follows... Feli and Lovi: 15, Antonio: 17, Elizabeta: 19, Roderich: 20, Francis: 21, Gilbert: 19, Ludwig: 16.**

**Hetalia does not belong to me.**

**-Alexis**

* * *

Lovino Vargas was having another one of_those _ days with his family. His grandfather, Romulus, had carted him and his perfect, annoying, perky brother, Feliciano, off to the country club. To be specific, Grandpa Romulus, or Rome as he preferred to be called, had taken them to his country club: Bella Mattinata Country Club.

The literal translation of Bella Mattinata was 'Beautiful Morning,' which Lovino always found stupid and too happy. A lot like Felician- "Lovi! Lovi!" Speak of the devil... Feliciano looked at him with bright brown eyes.

"What a, Feliciano?" Lovino snapped in annoyance. His grandfather looked at him with a stern glance. Lovino could guess what it meant. It meant that he had to be nice to his not-deserving, goody-goody, obnoxious, jerkwad brother.

"We're a at the Country a Club pool!" Feliciano chirped, clearly not discouraged about Lovino's annoyed tone.

"No fucking a shit, dumbass," Lovino muttered keeping his head down. However, he climbed out of the car, pulling his Ray Bans down to shade his eyes.

"Now remember a boys, stay by the pool and a out of trouble, okay?" His grandfather smiled and added, "And if a you see any a beautiful a girls, turn on a that a Italian charm." Lovino just rolled his eyes, heading off toward the pool. He put his towel down on a chair and pulled off his shirt, lying down.

From the corner of his left eye, he could see someone cleaning the pool. Wait... wow. Lovino turned his head slightly, slipping his sunglasses on so the other boy wouldn't realize he was watching him. The pool boy was tall, with beautiful olive skin thay has sun tan lotion all over it, based on the way it glistened in the sun. He was shirtless, with messy brown hair and deep green eyes.

Lovino could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Every beat getting closer to giving his watchful gaze away to- "Loviiiii!" Feliciano chirped from next to him. Of course that useless brat had to bother him now. Feli had made it painfully clear that he chose his German bastard friend over Lovino.

"Feliciano, what is it?" Lovino asked, glaring at his brother. "I was a trying to take a fucking a nap, okay? So you should leave me alone. Thank a you."

Feliciano pouted, his eyes watering slightly to enhance his natural puppy dog look. He blinked, in Lovi's opinion he blinked pathetically like a little whiny baby, to stop himself from getting too emotional from his brother being so mean to him. "But a Lovi!" he argued, looking at his brother.

Lovino looked at his brother in annoyance. "God a damnit, Feliciano! I a said I a fuckong want to rest. So leave a me alone and do a whatever Felicianos do, okay?" He turned back toward Antonio, leaning his head against the back of the pool chair he was sitting at.

Feliciano got up from his spot, pulling his own shirt off as he headed towards the pool. He was just going to ask if his brother wanted to join him in the water because he seemed interested in staring at it. "Hola! You must be Feliciano. I'm Antonio, but you may call me Toni," the pool boy said, a carefree smile on his face.

"Oh! A nice to meet you. I'm Feliciano Vargas," he replied, a smile on his face as well when he introduced himself.

"Vargas?" Antonio sputtered, his eyes wide like saucers. "Like... the Vargas who owns Bella Mattinata?"

Feliciano bobbed his head, nodding. "Well, you see a... my Nonno Rome owns this a place. And he a took a care of me and my brother since a we were little."

"Hermano? Tú tienes un hermano? I mean... you have a brother?" Antonio asked. "Oh... I believe I did hear something like that. He's your twin, right?"

"Antonio, I see you're talking to Feliciano," a Hungarian accent said.

"Elizabeta! I a missed you so much," the Italian gushed, wrapping his arms around the woman he called his sorella. "I guess a you are helping me a with my swimming today."

"You know Feliciano Vargas?" Antonio said, dumbfounded as he stared at his friend, who was currently wearing a navy blue one piece.

"Do I know Feliciano Vargas? I babysat for him and his brother vhen I vas younger. They spent the summer vith Roderich and I in the vacation home. On top of that, Feliciano is friends vith Gilbert's brother," Elizabeta replied, stepping into the water with a small shiver.

"His brother. And who would that be?" Antonio asked, looking at the other two. Feliciano had just gotten in the water and was about to start practicing. Antonio assumed that Elizabeta was helping him due to her extreme swim skills on the swim team at school.

Feliciano gestured to the pool chairs, where are a boy had changed position. "His a name is Lovino and he a isn't exactly a friendly all the time, but a he doesn't mean to be a mean, I promise!"

Antonio's eyes scanned the other Italian. He was a bit small in build, yet he had a toned stomach. He was a little less tan than Antonio, also having hair a shade lighter. A small piece of his hair stuck out and curled. Ray Bans covered his eyes and he was wearing Italian flag swim trunks. All in all, very extremely attractive to the Spaniard.

"I'll be back," he said, placing the pool cleaner to the side and walking up to Lovino Vargas, who lowered his Ray Bans so they could make eye contact. "I'm Antonio."

"I'm Lovino," the other male replied. The two both smiled. Truth be told, they had both been staring at one another at the pool since the beginning of summer.

Antonio sat down by him. "Tell me about yourself," he said softly, leaning forward and waiting for the the Italian to respond.

Lovino shrugged. "Uhm... I'm fifteen. I have an overly excited a twin brother. I'm not a the type to be a overly peppy and my a nonno thinks I'm the a loser twin because I have a no art talent. How about a you?"

Toni frowned. "I don't think you're the loser. And my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but I go by Toni. I'm seventeen. I have two best friends, Gilbert and Francis-"

"Bonnefoy and Beilschmidt? Francis is my cousin and Gilbert... he's another one of the potatoes," Lovino interjected.

"Oh, and I'm good friends with Lizzie and Roddy, too," Antonio added.

"Hey, Antonio... I have an idea, if your up for it," Lovino said, his cheeks turning red like tomatoes.

"Whatever you want, my little tomato," Toni replied, as he held the younger boy's hand in his own.

So that was how the two boys ended up in one of the private party rooms, lips pressed together as if their lives depended on it. Antonio's arms were wrapped around Lovino's waist, holding him close, while Lovino's arms rested on the Spaniard's shoulders. They moved at the same pace, their lips adjusting to deepen their kiss so that-

The doors burst open, where Romulus Vargas stood. "What the- Lovino!"

Lovino pulled away from Antonio, his face flaming red in embarrassment. "Well fuck."

"May I a see you outside?" Nonno Romulus asked Lovino, his face expressionless as the embarassed Italian nodded quickly, following him outside the room. Antonio gave him a good luck smile, as well as a thumbs up, but that did not change his nerves.

"You've had a crush on a this Spanish boy, yes?" Romulus asked, his light eyes trained on the Italian with curiosity. Lovino nodded, worried that his grandfather woukd scorn him for loving another male. "Then you a have to remember that Italians are the best a lovers! If Antonio ever wants to have a sex with you... TOP. HIS. ASS."

After that, Lovino and Antonio made sure they were not caught by Nonno Rome again.


End file.
